witch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Irma Lair
Irma Lair is a fictional protagonist in W.I.T.C.H. Winx. At first, Irma is a 13 year old teen, who is going through her last year of middle school/early high school at the Sheffield Institute. She is also a member of W.I.T.C.H. Winx. Her family consists of a 7 year-old brother named Christopher Lair, Tom Lair (her father), and Anna Lair (her mother). She has light-brown, slightly wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes. Irma's birthday is March 13, and her sign is Pisces. Personality Profile Irma is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other members of W.I.T.C.H. Winx, she is the cockiest member of the team and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kindhearted person who cares about those she has relationships with. When necessary, she exhibits leadership qualities. Irma also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or can't hold grudges for long. She also has a big appetite, revealed by the time she devours all of Mrs. Rudolph's cookies without a care for them being possibly poisoned, unlike the other more cautious Guardians. Appearance She has light brown hair and glaucous eyes. She often wears clothes a little simiailar to Will's, but less baggy and more girly. Original Guardian Form Irma's guardian outfit consits of a teal, slightly off-the-shoulder, long sleeved top with a purple mini skirt that has a small opening at the side. She also has turquoise and green striped tights, and her shoes are ankle high. New Guardian Form Her hair grows longer and curlier, and her costume changes. Instead of her ankle boots, she recieves knee high boots. Her shirt gets modified into a tank top that displays her Guardian emblem across the chest and covers her whole stomach area. Plus, her skirt goes down to her knees and is split at the sides. She also gets long, black gloves that reach just below her elbows. Chrongoloy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx At age 12, Irma started discovering strange things happening around her and started wondering she had bad luck. One day when Irma had an arguement with Christopher, the rain had stopped but the clouds weren't gone. The next year, Irma met another new girl (other than Will) named Flora Woods. Hay Lin invited Irma and her friends to Yan Lin's resturant. There Irma and her friends discovered that they were the Guardians of Kandrakar. During W.I.T.C.H. Winx Irma's friendship with Flora has turned into a best friendship, even though they have different personalities. Irma has also changed a little bit for the better. Powers and Ablities Irma has the power and ability to control and manipulate the element of water and all ''of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. She eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. She can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that she creates from her hands. Irma also has the ability to manipulate magical energy of water, which is manifested in the form of rays of turquoise. It can also use water for cutting objects and hold them by increasing water pressure. Later when the Guardians powers are fueled by the mystical energy used to create the Veil, they begin manifesting new, stronger powers and abilities. Irma gains the power and ability of mind control, able to influence and control people's actions, such as making her father go easy on her to avoid grounding or breaking another free from outside mind control. She cannot override the effects of the Horn of Hypnos or Nerissa's enthrallment spell, but when the power of those things weaken she is able to break it. Irma also displays more power with her power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating, AKA sucking the water out of beings, and creating a gigantic version of herself out of pure liquid water using herself as a nexus of this watery giant. When she becomes one with the water dragon, she changes into a pure liquid water-like being. Irma's newest power is known as Scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in various fluids and in lucid dreams. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Irma possesses: *Superhuman Durability *Hydrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Psionics *Flight *Teleportation *Glamouring Curtosities '''Favorite Food': Flora's Homemade cookies Favorite Color: Turquoise Favorite Hobby: Swimming Favorite Pet: Turtles Boyfriend: Stephen Best Friend: Flora Woods Favorite Movies: Horror Movies Loves: Long Baths and Showers Hates: Spiders Favorite Music: Rock Favorite Shoes: Soft Slippers Favorite Subject: Geography Love Life Throughout the series, Irma is shown to be boycrazy and looking for a boyfriend. She even proudly said that she was and always will be a "gorgeous single". Even before the start of the series, in a special, The Year Before, she was shown looking for a boyfriend. She goes as far as believing in one episode that a one off character named, Jewel, who has special psychic abilities, will keep his promise that he'll tell her who her boyfriend is going to be. Irma has the most love lives of of all the girls. She used her Guardian form to get into a club and meeting a popular boy from school, called Andrew Hornby. However he ended up trying to kiss her too soon and accidentally Irma turned him into a toad. Irma tried to get his and other popular guys attention again by making her body grow. This backfired when her body almost did not changed back due to almost losing her powers. Martin Tubbs has a crush on Irma and since the beginning he tried to get her attention and trying to flirt with her. Irma at first is not interested into him believing he is a dork and a nerd. When Irma's Astral Drop promised Martin to go on a date, the real Irma was forced to go with him despite her wishes. Despite her feelings and her dislike towards Martin she finds herself enjoying it and finding Martin funny. Martin also helps her with her homework when Irma's grades are going down. Later on Astral Irma has become so sick of Martin that calls him a dork and says to leave her alone in front of him. Because of this Martin grows tired of Irma's behavior and decides to ignore her. When the Astral Drops disappear Irma notices Martin's ignoring her and tries to follow him and ask him to help her for homework again. However Martin looks annoyed but still tries to be nice to her. Finally, later Irma talks to him and she tells Martin to give up on them ever being more than friends. Martin understands and does not mind having a friendship with her, and so Martin became one of Irma's best friends. In Planet Boys, Matt's cousin, Sean, shows to be interested into Irma and flirts with her openly and confident. Irma however, dislikes his behavior and tells him off despite the fact she is blushing. Joel, a friend of Matt has recently become close with Irma as they have many things in common, and also talking for hours about the subjects they love. Irma also blushes around him. In the meantime Martin started a relationship with his French pen-pal. This shocks Irma and annoys her. Irma also often tries to get Martin jealous with her being with Joel but it does not seem work. Irma also has a hard time focusing on Joel with Martin nearby implying she herself is starting to like Martin, or always liked him without knowing it and now with him not giving his full attention to her, she is obviously missing it. However, she admits to Joel that she likes him and embraced him in the process, which Joel replied that he also liked her. Despite this, they never seem to actually make it clear that their relationship is romantic, implying that the two meant that what they said was just as good friends. Irma finally has an actual boyfriend, named Stephen. Trivia *She is on the same class as Flora, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Tecna. *Her favorite subject is (in a sort-of way) Geography. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her hobbies are relaxing, and listening to music if they count as hobbies. She also likes to swim, but will never start doing it competitively. *For her, the best thing is Karmilla's new album, a big chocolate ice cream, and summertime in the beach. *She doesn't like French tests, sweaty P.E. lessons, and spiders. *She absolutely hates Christopher. *Her favorite pop is Karmilla. *'Irma' is a female given name. The name comes from the Old High German irmin, meaning world. *Irma's middle name is Chantelle. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Will Category:Irma Category:Taranee Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Hay Lin Category:Bloom